What If' Situations
by Love Oneself
Summary: Reborn wanted to open Tsuna's eyes of every possible opportunity. He wanted to show him what would have happened. But maybe it was a bad idea.


**Please Read!**

 **Please Read!**

I want to warn all of you that this story isn't going to be updated any time soon. So, don't expect any. I'm just only uploading it to make some space for my flash drive. But I'll mark it as an on-going. Whether this gets updated depends on after I finish my major stories or in the mood. But that shouldn't stop you from reading this.

* * *

 _Opening the Other Side_

The room was completely dimmed. The only source of light was a small fire lit from the bunsen burner that was heating a single test tube. Verde was too focused in his experiment to notice his unannounced acquaintance. The scientist was muttering under his breath of any possible outcome; failure or success. Verde shivered slightly when he felt someone glaring at the back of his head menacingly. The man turned around slowly to see Reborn.

"What are you doing here, Reborn?" He growled under his breath.

Reborn took a few steps closer to his 'ally'. His response was not immediate as Verde had hoped. The hitman silently scanned the organized laboratory.

"I'm here to ask a favor from you..." Reborn said, calmly.

"What would that be?"

Reborn went silent again. Verde was gradually losing his patience with the wasted time. He had preferred the hitman to leave for him to resume his experiment. Leon, Reborn's animal companion, was resting on the man's black fedora, looking alert as his master. Then again, there was an atmosphere that was screaming serious to the scientist as he waited for an answer. Reborn's dark eyes wandered elsewhere as he settled his hands in his pants pocket.

"I need you to create a device that is able to transfer a soul from another dimension to this one. I also need you to develop three substitutional bodies for these three."

Verde furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. That was a tough order. Pulling out one hand, Reborn handed over three pictures of the ones that he wanted substitutional bodies for. Verde knew those three people. It was Tsunayoshi Sawada, Takeshi Yamamoto, and Hayato Gokudera. That furthered Verde's confusion as he took the photos into his possession. The scientist looked away from it and up to the man standing in front of him. Reborn didn't seem fazed from any of this.

"Why are you asking that?"

"This is for my personal business. I don't plan on involving you into this. All I need is you completing the task."

That sounded like a warning. Verde stuffed the photos into his lab coat and shrugged his shoulders. Of course, there is never a doubt in him that he couldn't do the impossible. If some scientist can make the Ten Year Bazooka, he can make a simple dimension switch and three extra bodies. Verde turned around to his experiment and asked what he would gain out of all this. He knew he shouldn't have asked that. Behind him, he heard a click. There was a gun pressed against his head. Verde doubted that Reborn messed around with fakes.

"You get to keep your life. You don't have much of a choice."

"I see then. It's a 'do or die'... I'll do it. Just keep that toy of yours away from me. Now, leave. I have some matters to attend to."

Reborn pulled the gun to his side, putting it away. He gently tugged down his fedora to his half of his face while he went out of the automatic doors. Reborn glanced back through the shade and reminded that Verde was to make sure he gets the job done soon or his time was cut short. Verde hummed lowly, caring less of the threats. His crocodile bared his sharp teeth at the hitman from the hostility directed at his master.

"I'll be back in a week. Make sure everything is ready."

Verde turned off the bunsen burner as he sighed tiredly. There were three options available to him: do it within a week, run away while hunted down, or die. The last two didn't exactly sounded pleasant the minute he analyzed the pushed his round glasses up on the bridge of his nose, thinking.

"I guess I have no choice."

* * *

Tsuna was sitting on a metal bench with Gokudera. They were there to observe Yamamoto's baseball practice. Is Rain guardian has been feeling uneasy about his skills and asked for the brunet to come and watch him for the support. Tsuna agreed willingly as Gokudera jumped in after, screaming his own involvement. Now, here they are, watching Yamamoto swinging his bat and running around to different bases. Tsuna was hardly paying attention to it because of his lack of understanding to the sport.

"Damn, that Baseball Idiot. Wasting Tenth's precious time..." Gokudera grumbled under his breath.

"Now, now... We can hang out later and get something to eat later. My mom gave me some money so it'll be my treat."

Gokudera merely stared at Tsuna before bursting into tears, crying about Tsuna's kindness. The Storm guardian wrapped his arms tightly around the brunet's neck as he rubbed his wet cheeks against his Tenth's dark blue sweater. Tsuna awkwardly patted Gokudera on his back and smiled sheepishly. The sudden outburst caused the baseball team to turn their heads around and see the commotion. Yamamoto was curious about it as well.

Twenty minutes later, Gokudera had removed himself from Tsuna's tear stained sweater and was his cheerful self again. The brunet took that opportunity to think things over. It has been three days since Reborn unexpectedly announced his student's vacation. At first, Tsuna was doubtful. He has known Reborn for a decent amount of time to realize what the man actually is. However, the hitman hasn't done anything recently that involved him. The only thing that the man was doing was disappearing on occasions and returning during the nights. That did cause some suspicion.

Despite it all, he has been enjoy his 'vacation' so far. There was no bizarre training sessions, no 'if you get this question wrong, I'll blow you up' lessons, and no crazy adventure that had him battling it out with the bad guys. It was almost as if he had his normal life back, but with friends. The brunet's train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard Gokudera grumbling darkly under his breath. Tsuna's attention then went back to the diamond field with Yamamoto on third base.

Tsuna is enjoy his time, but he still felt the need to keep his guard up.

' _What are you planning, Reborn?"_

* * *

One week has passed since then. Reborn's disappearance had became more of a daily basis to Tsuna. He had hardly seen his tutor in the morning for breakfast. That was mostly putting Bianchi on edge since she was deprived of his attention and receiving her love. Tsuna was at least thankful that she wasnt' putting her stress into making any of her poison cooking. That would have been the end of everyone else.

Tsuna slowly sat up on the bed as he yawn the tiredness away. He tried to blink a few times, looking around his room. His attention was centered on the middle of his room. Reborn was standing there with a professional attitude. He blinked again to make sure he wasn't seeing things before he felt a painful kick to the forehead. Tsuna screamed in pain as he clenched his hands to his forehead. The brunet sat up again with a tear near the corner of his eye.

"What was that for?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Be more attentive to your surroundings, Useless Tsuna."

"That doesn't mean you can kick me for that!"

"Shut up and listen."

Tsuna zipped his lips in a matter of seconds. He watched as Reborn pulled out a wristwatch out of his suit pocket and threw it towards him. The brunet clumsily caught it in his head as he examined it. It appeared as a wristwatch. Except, it didn't have numbers and hands to tell time. There were thirty silver dots forming a circle. A dash line was under each of them. One line was glowing white on the first silver dot. Tsuna looked at his tutor, confused.

"What is this?" Tsuna asked, carefully.

"That is a Dimension Switch. I had Verde make it for an important assignment. It is able to transfer souls from people in other dimension to this one."

"Why would you make him do that? What are you planning?"

"You'll see."

Reborn stepped away from his student as he went to the closet on the other side. He slide open the door and three objects dropped out. It was not objects, but more like persons. Tsuna's eyes went wide as he saw his body, along with Yamamoto and Gokudera's, lying on the floor, motionless. The brunet swallowed nervously. His had was already sweating and his legs felt like jelly. Reborn looked up at his student, uninterested of the bodies.

"W-What is that? What's going on?"

"I'm conducting an experiment and a lesson for you."

"W-What are the b-bodies for?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Reborn adjusted the bodies upright for them to sit against the wall. He gestured for Tsuna to stand next to him. Apparently, the user for the Dimension Switch to work was to twist the knob on the right clockwise while pointing it at the substitutional bodies. Tsuna nervously followed the instructions. Coming out from the top of the wristwatch, a bright green beam shot out and aimed directly at the substitutional bodies. It lasted for three minutes before vanishing. Tsuna blinked at all that is happening, looking between the wristwatch and the bodies.

"Are you sure this works? The bodies aren't moving."

"Be more patient, Useless Tsuna."

That's when they saw it. The Tsuna body was twitching slightly as his eyes opened, expose similar bright chocolate brown eyes. The brunet panicked and shot hack to his bed, covering his body with his blanket. Reborn clicked his teeth in irritation at his student cowardly reaction. The hitman searched in his suit pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. He looked over it.

"For these three, they're from the first dimension."

"Which one would that be?"

"The one that you never met me."

* * *

This little story is more of a fluffy, romantic sort of thing. Or I'm trying to attempt to. Anyways, this is probably the last of me bombing the site with my incomplete stories. I still have some of the one-shots coming out… Sigh… Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
